1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a one-piece shoe shell of a skate, especially to a method for manufacturing one-piece shoe shells of different width for each size of the shoe shell at ball area and heel area.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
People wear shoes to protect their feet from injury. Different kinds of shoes are adapted for different uses. For instance, athletic shoes are adapted for walking, running, hiking, climbing and other athletic activities. As for some sports, such as ice skating, inline skating or the like, a skate with a rigid shoe shell is needed for sufficient protection.
A conventional method for manufacturing a one-piece shoe shell of a skate is preparing a mold assembly comprising an outer mold and an inner mold, and then injecting molten plastic material into a mold cavity defined between the outer mold and the inner mold. When the molten plastic material in the mold cavity hardens, a one-piece shoe shell is completed. However, since people have feet with different sizes and widths at ball area and heel area, a lot of mold assemblies in different sizes and having different widths for each size are required to manufacture the one-piece shoe shells with different sizes and widths to fit different shapes of feet and make it comfortable while wearing the skates. Thus, manufacturing costs for manufacturing the shoe shells are high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing a one-piece shoe shell of a skate with different widths to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.